Crushing
by Hopeful Writer
Summary: Mimi is having trouble admitting that she likes Cody, so Kari tries to give her a clue. But it seems that Mimi will come to the conclusion by herself, with just a little help from Kendo-kid himself. Mimi/Cody.


Disclaimer: The 11th Commandment – Thou shalt not claim to own Digimon.  
  
A/N – Hey! What's up this is Hopeful Writer? I'm bored out of my mind, so I'm gonna try and find some inspiration and write you a fic. Okay, found it. This will be about Mimi trying to admit that she likes a younger boy. I'm into these weird couples so don't be surprised by this. Mimi/Cody pairing. Enjoy.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
1 Crushing  
  
By: Hopeful Writer  
  
"Mimi, at least admit it to me. You are totally crushing on him."  
  
"Kari, he's, like, five years younger than I am. This is so impossible. He's interested in school and Kendo, not finding a girlfriend. Besides, he's probably interested in girls his own age."  
  
"I bet he likes older women."  
  
Mimi Tachikawa sighed for about the tenth time in two minutes. She was having a very annoying conversation with one of her best friends, Kari Kamiya. Kari was three years younger than her, but about ten times smarter than her. And much better with guys, apparently.  
  
"Mimi, if you never admit it to anyone, you'll never know. What's the worst thing that could happen?"  
  
"He'll say he absolutely hates me and he'll never speak to me again. Then, I'll get so depressed that I'll commit suicide and the world will be much worse off," Mimi cried hysterically.  
  
Kari looked at her and opened her mouth, then looked away and closed it, then turned back and said, "A little dramatic, are you?"  
  
Mimi turned her gaze to the carpeted floor of Kari's bedroom. It was true that the younger girl was more experienced with guys. She'd had a steady boyfriend for two years and had dated plenty before him. "But what if he does say no?" Mimi whispered.  
  
"Think positive. He'll say yes. He just has to."  
  
"No, he doesn't," Mimi argued, ever the optimist (insert sarcastic tone there). "He could say he doesn't like me. For Pete's sake, he barely knows me."  
  
"He knows you," Kari reassured her. "He's probably just as nervous about saying something as you are."  
  
"But—"  
  
"No buts, Mimi. At least admit to yourself that you like him. Then you can admit it to me and Sora and TK and, eventually, even Cody."  
  
"I don't think so, Kari."  
  
"Just try."  
  
Mimi sighed again. "Fine. I'll try. I've got to go. Thanks for the pep talk."  
  
"Think about it."  
  
"Okay, Kari. See you later."  
  
"Bye, Mimi."  
  
Mimi thought for a long time. She was willing to admit that she liked Cody. That was as obvious as Kari liking TK. But telling Cody that she liked him, that was even harder than she thought possible.  
  
So, as fate would have it, she crashed into the one person she did not want to see at the present moment: Cody Hida.  
  
"Cody! Um, hi," Mimi stammered.  
  
The young boy observed a slight blush on his friend's face before realizing that his cheeks, too, were stained crimson. "Hey, Mimi," he greeted in his childish rasp.  
  
"Well, uh, I've got to go. You know, help my mom and stuff."  
  
Cody was disappointed, but he understood that she had to help her family. "Oh. Yeah, okay. See you later." He turned to leave, as did Mimi.  
  
"Wait, Cody!" she called, stopping in her tracks.  
  
He turned back around. "Yeah?" He looked a little impatient, and really cute.  
  
Something inside Mimi snapped at that moment. Acting on impulse, she walked back over to the boy and kissed him, full on the lips. And for a long moment after that, Cody was in shock.  
  
"What… what was that for?" he demanded numbly.  
  
Mimi didn't answer. Instead, she asked, "Cody, will you do me the honor of being my boyfriend?"  
  
His eyes tripled in size. "Wow. I mean, yeah. Of… of course."  
  
"It's okay… what?"  
  
Cody chuckled. "I said of course."  
  
"Well, thanks. And, um, now I really have to go."  
  
"Me, too. Bye, Mimi. See you tomorrow?"  
  
"Sure, Cody. Bye."  
  
A/N – Sorry this is so rushed. I got bored twice and I wanted to write something. I didn't reread or edit this, so I hope you enjoy. R&R. Flames allowed, criticism accepted, compliments worshipped. Flames will just be used for s'mores, and I will tell people about them to laugh at them. But, if you choose to flame me, please be so kind as to leave an email address so I may talk to you about it. I will not be mean! §LaTa§ -- HW 


End file.
